Live
English Etymology 1 From , Pronunciation * , , * * Verb # To be alive; to have life. #: He's not expected to '''live' for more than a few months.'' # To have permanent residence somewhere. #: I '''live' at 2a Acacia Avenue.'' # To survive, to persevere, to continue. #: Her memory '''lives' in that song.'' # To spend, as one's life; to pass; to maintain; to continue in, constantly or habitually. #: to '''live' an idle or a useful life.'' #* # To act habitually in conformity with; to practice. #* Derived terms * live and die * live and let live * live down * live for the day * live in sin * live off * live on * live out * live over * live up * long live * outlive * relive Related terms * alive * lively * life Translations * Afrikaans: * Albanian: * Arabic: , * Armenian: ** Old Armenian: * Belarusian: * Breton: beva * Bulgarian: * Catalan: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Faroese: * Filipino: mabuhay * Finnish: * French: * Galician: * German: * Greek: , * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: * Indonesian: * Italian: * Japanese: , (spend time, get along) * Korean: * Kurdish: * Latin: * Norwegian: * Occitan: viure * Old Church Slavonic: * Old English: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Romansch: * Russian: , * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbo-Croatian: *: Cyrillic: (Ekavian) , (Ijekavian) *: Roman: (Ekavian) , (Ijekavian) * Sicilian: * Slovak: * Slovene: * Sotho: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Thai: * Turkish: * Ukrainian: * Vietnamese: * Welsh: * Afrikaans: * Arabic: (ʻāša), (sákana) * Armenian: * Catalan: viure * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Faroese: * Filipino: manirahan * Finnish: , * French: * German: , * Greek: διαμένω (ðiaméno), κατοικώ (katikó), μένω (méno), ζω (zo) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: * Irish: , bheith i do * Italian: * Japanese: * Kurdish: , * Lao: * Norwegian: * Old English: , * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Romanian: * Russian: , * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbo-Croatian: *: Cyrillic: (Ekavian) , (Ijekavian) *: Roman: (Ekavian) , (Ijekavian) * Slovak: , * Slovene: * Sotho: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Turkish: * Ukrainian: , , * Welsh: * Yiddish: * Afrikaans: * Armenian: * Catalan: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: verderleven, overleven, voortbestaan * Finnish: , * German: * Greek: , * Kurdish: , * Polish: przetrwać, przeżyć * Portuguese: , * Romanian: * Russian: * Slovak: prežiť, zažiť * Slovene: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Turkish: * : (zendegi kærdæn) * : జీవించు * : byw Etymology 2 See alive Pronunciation * , , * * Adjective # Having life; that is alive. Used attributively. #: The post office will not ship '''live' animals.'' # Seen or heard from a broadcast, as it happens. #: The station presented a '''live' news program every evening.'' # Of a performance or speech, in person. #: This night club has a '''live' band on weekends.'' # Of a recorded performance, made in front of an audience, or not having been edited after recording. # Of firearms or explosives, capable of causing harm. #: The air force practices dropping '''live' bombs on the uninhabited island.'' # Electrically charged or energized, usually indicating that the item may cause electrocution if touched. #: Use caution when working near '''live' wires.'' # Being a bet which can be raised by the bettor, usually in reference to a blind or straddle. #: Tommy's blind was '''live', so he was given the option to raise.'' # Featuring humans; not animated, in the phrases “live actors” or “live action”. Usage notes * Live in the sense of "having life" is used only attributively (before a noun), as in "live animals". Predicatively (after the noun), alive is used, as in "be alive". Living may be used either attributively or predicatively. Synonyms * living * hot * in person, in the flesh Antonyms * dead * blank, dummy * neutral, dead * recorded, prerecorded * broadcast * animated Derived terms * lively * live one * live wire Compounds * live actors * live action * live album * live broadcast * live recording Translations * Albanian: gjallë * Breton: bev * Campidanese Sardinian: biu * Catalan: viu * Dutch: , * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: ζωντανός (zondanós) , ζωηρός (zoirós) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Irish: * Italian: * Kurdish: , , * Lithuanian: * Logudorese Sardinian: bibu * Manx: bio * Occitan: viu * Old English: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbo-Croatian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Turkish: * Portuguese: ao vivo * Romanian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Turkish: * Dutch: , * German: * Greek: άσκαστος (áskastos) , άκαυστος (ákafstos) , άκαυτος (ákaftos) * Kurdish: * Swedish: * Greek: ηλεκτροφόρος (ilektrofóros) , ρευματοφόρος (revmatofóros) * Swedish: * : dzivēt * : (1): živý , živá , živé ; (2): ostrý , ostrá , ostré Adverb # Of an event, as it happens; in real time; direct. #: The concert was broadcast '''live' by radio.'' # Of making a performance or speech, in person. #: He'll be appearing '''live' at the auditorium. Translations * Czech: živě, v přímém přenose * Dutch: * Finnish: suora, live- * French: * German: , * Greek: ζωντανά (zodaná), λάιβ (laiv) * Icelandic: * Italian: , * Japanese: 生の (なまの) * Kurdish: * Polish: na żywo * Romanian: * Russian: * Serbo-Croatian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: * Slovak: , * Slovene: * Swahili: * Thai: * Turkish: * Ukrainian: External links * * Anagrams * * evil * Levi * veil * vile * vlei Category:English heteronyms ---- Danish Etymology 1 Verbal form of the noun . Pronunciation * Verb # enliven Usage notes Used with : live op Etymology 2 From (1965). Adverb # Synonyms * ---- German Adverb # live ---- Italian Adjective live # Performed or recorded live Anagrams * * levi * veli * vile ang:live de:live et:live el:live es:live fa:live fr:live ko:live hr:live io:live id:live it:live kn:live kk:live sw:live ku:live lo:live la:live lt:live li:live hu:live ml:live mr:live nl:live ja:live no:live oc:live pl:live ru:live simple:live ss:live fi:live sv:live ta:live te:live th:live tr:live vi:live wa:live zh:live